Conventionally, there has been known a brake fluid pressure control device that includes: a pipe that couples together a master cylinder and a wheel cylinder; plural electromagnetic switching valves for switching the flow of a brake fluid that flows inside the pipe; an electronic control unit that controls these electromagnetic switching valves to thereby control the pressure of the brake fluid; and a pump for returning the brake fluid from the wheel cylinder to the master cylinder (e.g., see patent document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2001-191908